In recent years, as electronic conference systems, an electronic conference system is proposed, that conference contents are directly written on a large-sized liquid crystal screen in a free format using input means such as a touch pen and all of the conference contents are converted into electronic information, so that the document management, distribution to the participants, and processing of the contents, after the conference, are easily performed.
Further, a system form is also proposed, that a scanner apparatus is connected to a display apparatus through a network to convert the information included in an additional sheet into electronic information and capture the electronic information in the display apparatus during a conference.
However, since the scanner apparatus is not always necessary in a presentation, when holding a conference using the display apparatus, the scanner apparatus connected to the display apparatus can be obstructive by contraries. Then, the scanner apparatus is disposed in the lower side of a pedestal which supports the display apparatus, and thereby an electronic conference system as described above can be configured easily. This requires making the structure compact, for example, by storing a paper feed tray which protrudes to outside of a housing of the scanner apparatus in the housing of the apparatus.
However, in a paper feed apparatus having a function of detecting a paper size, a width guide rack mechanism is generally provided in the lower side of a paper feed tray (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-9064).
Accordingly, even when trying to employ the structure in which a paper feed tray is stored further inside in order to make the scanner apparatus more compact, it is impossible to store the paper feed tray further inside when a size detection mechanism for detecting a width size of an original is provided in the lower side of the paper feed tray as the above conventional technique.
Further, there is a problem that when the paper feed tray is stored within the housing of the apparatus main body, a width guide member can not be operated from outside.